


Cozy Winter Getaway

by spencerreidiculous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidiculous/pseuds/spencerreidiculous
Summary: As the group goes on a snowy getaway, tensions rise between your best friend Stiles and Malia, evoking a deep jealousy within you.How will things play out, once you can't hide your emotions anymore?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 43





	Cozy Winter Getaway

“Stiles! We gotta go!” You skipped every second step up the stairs, headed towards Stiles’ room.

He stormed out of his room with a duffel bag in hand and his pyjama bottoms still on.

  
“Stiles are you… still wearing your pajamas?” You asked, examining the flannel bottoms closer.

“Hey- If I’m gonna drive for hours I wanna be cozy, is that so wrong?! Wait- I thought I was picking you up, why are you here?” Stiles questioned in his raspy morning voice.

“Eh, I woke up early and had nothing to do. Thought I might as well walk over here. Anyways- I knew you were gonna oversleep, doofus!” You ruffled up his bedhead as you stopped in the entryway to grab your snowboards.

“I went to bed early and everything! This time it’s really not my fault, I think my alarm just didn’t go off. And besides, I’m gonna kill Scott for forcing us to catch the earliest bus of the day!” He proclaimed, locking the door behind him and loading all your stuff in the Jeep.

“You’re so dramatic. And you’re forgetting that I proposed we should just drive up there in Roscoe, but you have no trust in your old pal here.” You said, tapping the hood of the car.

“Hey, careful what you say about Roscoe. Besides, if we catch the bus we can just relax.” The both of you got into the car and drove off, chit-chatting and joking around.

A few short moments later you arrived at the bus stop, just as golden light flooded the rainy air, reflecting its sparkles through the cold droplets. Stiles parked the Jeep and rushed to open your door, bowing dramatically.

“M’Lady” He said with a goofy look smeared over his face, offering you his hand to get out of the car.

“You’re an idiot, Stiles.” You proclaimed, laughing his shenanigans off.

“I’m just tryna prove chivalry isn’t dead.” He said, attempting to balance both your bags and snowboards.

  
“Dude, I can carry my own stuff!” You protested, grabbing your bag.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? I’m on a personal growth journey and you can’t stop me. No matter how stupid I look!” He rambled, the boards hitting his ankles as he stumbled around. He never failed to make you smile, no matter how early it was, or how grumpy you were. You couldn’t help but grin to yourself.

Stiles plopped down your luggage as the group greeted you with a smile, Malia commenting on Stiles’ pajama pants. Lydia gave you a big hug, the smell of her sweet strawberry perfume hitting your nose.

“Lydia, it’s 5.30 AM, how the hell do you already look so good!” You said, tugging jokingly at your sweatpants.

“Oh shut up, if I could look this good in sweatpants I’d wear ‘em too.” Lydia said.

“Oh gosh, here we go again with the compliment showers.” Allison said with a smile on her face, covering you and Lydia with her umbrella.

“Good morning sunshine!” You joked, hugging her tightly.

Stiles was deep in a conversation with Scott, gesturing aggressively and rambling on, giving Scott no chance to even say anything, nor greet you. Malia on the other hand, was standing by Stiles, her hands buried deep in her pockets and her glare glued to the ground. She wasn’t part of their conversation, yet she didn’t feel the need to greet you, or talk to you.

Seconds later the bus rolled along, its doors hissing open. After you loaded all your stuff in, you got in and walked towards the back, where Scott and Allison sat together in a double seat.

Lydia and Malia took the seats across of theirs, and lastly you and Stiles plopped down on the seats in front of the girls. He offered you the window seat, which you gladly took. This whole ‘chivalry isn’t dead joke’ was paying off for you. The bus drove off after 3, or 4 more people got in. You leaned your head on the window and watched the raindrops fall on it, different colors reflecting within them. The puddles outside mirrored the changing hues of the sunrise in blurry attempts to replicate its beauty.

Stiles spread out on the seat, placing his head on your thighs, his goofy grin making you melt. You had gotten quite used to his attachment; he reminded you of a dog. But you didn’t take it too seriously, as you didn’t believe it was because he liked you, it was more of a friendship thing. You smiled back at him, as you placed your hand on his scruffy hair to play with it.

“You okay? What’s wrong” He questioned in a worried tone.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.” You lied, but in reality, you couldn’t pinpoint why you were feeling down.

“If you say so…” He said, while embracing your other hand and placing it on his chest as he stroked it with his thumb.

  
You combed through the familiar softness of his hair with your fingers, knowing exactly how to relax him. The cozy sounds of the rain outside put weights on your eyelids as you slowly dozed off.

-

“No-Way Stiles! That’s just insane!” Malia’s surprisingly loud voice tore you from a familiar dream. As you rubbed your eyes, you noticed Stiles had gotten up from your lap and was turned around, conversing with Malia.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said when she noticed you.

“It’s- okay. What’re you guys talking about, you’re never this… enthusiastic?” You questioned, rubbing the back of your head. Stiles’ gaze shifted away from yours, leaving Malia to answer you.

“Eh, you know. I have my moments. Anyways, Stiles was just telling me a funny story, nothing important.” She murmured, sinking back in her seat.

You shot Lydia a look, but she just shrugged and pointed to her headphones. It felt as if every day was a day closer to Malia and Stiles getting together. You couldn’t stand it, the thought of not only losing your crush, but also your best friend to her. The way she talked to you, looked at you when no one else noticed was what made your blood boil. But the rest of the gang was simply used to Malia’s normal self. Before you could work yourself up any more, the bus came to a halt at a gas station.

“Saved by the bell.” You murmured quietly to yourself, rolling your eyes.

You climbed over Stiles, rushing out of the bus. You weren’t someone to get angry very fast, or better said, you were good at hiding it. But when it came to Stiles, there was just too much history between the two of you, too many built up emotions you couldn’t admit to him, in fear of losing your best friend. When Stiles and Malia met, you tried giving her a chance, tried getting used to the thought of him being with someone else. But it felt like losing a part of yourself. It’s simply too hard knowing someone for years, spending every day together, studying after school, cooking together when his dad’s at the station all night, solving the mysteries your gang gets themselves into, and simply the fact that the two of you were glued to each other. Her existence made your blood boil, and the more you thought about it, about losing him, the harder it was keeping the waterfall of tears locked up. You rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind you. The heavy thuds of your heart were echoing through your skull, getting louder with each second. And the more you tried to breathe and calm yourself down, the more you remembered all the times Malia would be flirting shamelessly with him right in front of you, or the time they sat outside at a party all night, talking. All those memories flashed before your eyes, breaking the dam in your eyes and releasing the rivers of waterworks. Hot, salty tears streamed down your cheeks as you let your back hit the wall, your hands frantically trying to wipe them away. But for every tear you wiped away, ten new ones came along. The fact that you seemed to have no control over your emotions made you feel weak.

_God, all of this because Stiles might date Malia, I’m so fucking stupid. I’m just- I’m just jealous, that’s it…_

Loud bangs at the door ripped you from your cascade of thoughts. You slowly creaked open the door, praying it wasn’t Stiles. Luckily, Scott’s concerned gaze met you instead. He stepped in the bathroom with you, locking the door behind him.

“What the hell’s happening?” He whisper-shouted.

  
“Nothing, Scott, I’m fine.” You said, avoiding his look.

“You know you can’t lie to me, I can hear your heartbeat from miles away!” Scott replied.

“God- Fine! I’m crying like a little baby because of Malia… And Stiles.” You murmured, warmth flushing your cheeks.

“Wha- I’m so confused.” He said, crossing his arms.

“I mean- Can’t you see it, they’re basically about to lick each other’s faces off, who knows, maybe they’re already making out in the bus by now!”  
  


“Okay, so, first of all: I’m just gonna say, I knew it! I knew you liked Stiles, I could smell it on you, and god it was… intense.” He basically shouted, you hit him on the shoulder in response.

“And secondly: You’re insane. Don’t you notice how he acts around you? He’s always touching you in some way, leaning on you, playing with your hair, he just talks to Malia, they’re friends, just like you and I!” He whispered, inching closer so you could hear him.

“No… it’s not the same, Scott. We’re just best friends, that’s all, it doesn’t mean anything to him.” You said, tears beginning to form in your eyes again.

“Trust me, it’s not just you I can smell it on… Okay, here’s an example: Earlier, when he lied down on your lap I was watching him. The exact moment you touched his hair, his heart basically skipped a beat. Or anytime he makes a joke, you’re the first person he’ll look at out of all of us!”

“Really? I- I don’t know Scott, it seems so hopeless. I don’t wanna lose him as a friend…” You looked up at Scott, sparkles in your eyes, hope in your heart that maybe, just maybe he did like you.

Scott said your name, before squeezing you in a big hug. He wiped away a tear and shot you a motivating smile.

  
“Let’s get out there, okay?” His reassuring voice calmed you down, preparing you to face the situation. You nodded at him and got out of the bathroom.

As you entered the bus, Stiles was talking to Malia again. You looked back at Scott, trying to say something through your eyes. He simply gave you two thumbs up and a big grin. You climbed back over Stiles, flashing him a half-hearted smile, which he reciprocated. Moments later the bus was on the road again, climbing the mountain, getting closer and closer to the snowy getaway from Beacon Hills you’ve been longing for. You looked back at Stiles, frowning at the fact that he was still engaged in a conversation with Malia. But you felt guilty, considering the fact you were getting jealous at Stiles just talking to someone else. To be fair, it was more than just talking. You knew exactly what Malia was trying to achieve. You remembered Scott’s words and simply laid your head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he went quiet. He nuzzled his head against yours and let out a big sigh. You felt his head turn back again, his shoulders shrugging in Malia’s direction. You tried hard to suppress a smirk that was stretching across your face, but couldn’t help yourself. Every breath you took was the same as his, and you were confident, that every ray of sunshine that heated your cheeks, would warm his in the same way. His hand softly crept to the back of your head, slowly scratching your head. And as you nestled deeper into his neck, you slowly dozed away.

“Hey! Sleepyheads, we’re here.” Scott’s blaring voice pulled both Stiles and you out of your comfortable nap.

“Oh, already?” Stiles said in a raspy voice, stretching his arms behind his back and yawning.

“I just can’t wait to hit the slopes, right Scott!?” Allison proclaimed, walking out of the bus.

“Yeah Scotty, I’m sure you’ll be able to keep up with your extensive knowledge and experience of skiing!” Stiles shouted at Scott who gave him a warning look as he climbed out of the bus.

  
“Scott went skiing like twice as a kid – he told Allison he’s an expert. _You didn’t hear it from me though:”_ He whispered to you, to which you shook your head and chuckled slightly.

As you all stood in front of the bus, you admired the gorgeous ski lodge that was towering in front of you. Oak wood masked the entire building, while a beautiful stone pathway demonstrated the way to the entrance. Sparkling white snow surrounded you, leaving the air fresh and cold, turning every breath into a white cloud.

“I can’t wait to try out the spa!” Lydia said, pulling Malia with her and into the hotel.

The rest of the group followed, and after a short while of waiting while being checked in, you were handed three room keys. Scott and Allison took the first one, while Lydia decided that she was going to share a room with Malia, leaving you and Stiles to have the last room. That was in no way an issue, you’ve had plenty of sleepovers and it was to be expected.

“How about we meet again for dinner? I think everyone wants to do their own thing for a while, right?” Scott proposed, clutching his pair of ski clumsily.

  
Everyone agreed and you headed to the old elevator, which had old, velvety red carpets and gold buttons. As you arrived at room 24, Stiles opened the door and the smell of sweet cinnamon and oak filled your nose, reminding you of Christmas, which you spent with Stiles and his dad every year. You plopped down your stuff and jumped on the bed, sinking into the cozy sheets.

“The slopes look pretty good, wanna get out there?” Stiles said as he looked out the window.

“Yeah, sure!” You jumped up and put on all your gear quickly.

You both carried your snowboards out of the hotel, passing by strangers returning from breakfast casually. You stepped through the squeaky snow and made it to the ski-lift, and because you were out quite early in the morning, you didn’t have to deal with annoying lines. The seat came closer to you and you both plopped down on it. Stiles pulled down the safety bar and let out a heavy sigh.

“I think getting on the chairlift was about enough workout for a day.” He said while letting his head plop back.

“Very funny Stiles. I’m not gonna wait for you on the slopes!” You teased him, punching his shoulder lightly.

“Hey- Hey, let’s not forget I beat you in our race last year, you know it, I- You can even ask my dad, he was the witness!” He stuttered.

“No, no, no. See; you cheated.” You proclaimed, matter-of-factly.

“Wha-? I can’t believe we’re still not on the same page about this. We said we’d go left at the fork, but you went right!! I mean, that was just plain idiotic.” He teased you.

“Stiles I’m going to bury you in the snow and no one will ever find out.” You said in a grim voice, trying to keep yourself from laughing.

“I think Scott could sniff me out, like... a rescue dog.” He speculated, snickering stupidly after thinking about it for a second. You couldn’t help yourself, the image of that scenario in your head made you burst out in laughter.

Before you knew it, you arrived at the top, getting off the chairlift and strapping on your boards.

“Eat my powder Stilinski!” You immediately stormed down the mountain, leaving Stiles behind as he tried to catch up with you.

You boarded down the mountain a couple of times, occasionally racing and losing count of who’s in the lead, and every once in a while, just enjoying the way down casually. The day went by and you had dinner with the rest of the group, laughing, telling each other about the first day up here.

You sat by the fireplace with Lydia later that night, talking about her latest crush. Suddenly you heard Malia’s voice from the distance, and as you scanned the room you spotted her walking out to the patio with Stiles.

“Hello?! Are you listening?” Lydia waved her hands in front of your face.

“Y- Yeah, of course.” You lied.

“I can tell something’s wrong… What’s up?” She questioned, giving you a worried look.

“It’s just… Stiles and Malia… They’re talking again and I have a feeling she likes him.” You said, tired of having to explain your jealousy to everyone.

“You’re crazy. Go out there, no sulking on my watch!” She grabbed your wrist and nudged you towards the door.

  
You clutched the handle of the door and took a deep breath, before opening it. The cold air hugged your body tightly, every breath you took stinging in your throat. Your stomach dropped as you spotted them, sitting by the campfire, deep in a conversation. For a short moment you doubted your decision, and felt yourself turning in the other direction. But Scott’s and Lydia’s words echoed through your mind. You walked over to them, arms wrapped around yourself, in an unsuccessful attempt to warm yourself.

“Hey guys.” You said, only realizing how your voice broke after speaking.

Their faces shot to look at you, Malia’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey, what’s up?” Stiles said happily, while Malia got up from the log she was sitting on.

“I was about to leave, catch you later.” She said in a dull tone, not even looking at you.

You forced a smile as you sat down next to Stiles. Your head was empty at this point, as you couldn’t explain what you were exactly feeling for him.

“You must be freezing.” He said while putting his jacket over your shoulders softly.

You looked at him, the flame of the warm campfire reflecting in his eyes. The desire to put an end to the unknown, grew louder and louder in your heart, to an extent where you couldn’t hear anything else anymore. Every thought somehow found its way back to him, every feeling somehow taken over by him.

“Stiles… I- I can’t do it anymore. I need to know…” You stuttered out, eyes glued to the fire.

“What do you mean? Is everything okay?” His voice was filled with concern, and his usual jokes were nowhere to be found now.

“You… and Malia. I need to know if there’s something going on there, because… Because I can’t stand it, I can’t stand watching someone else get you. It sounds selfish, but I have to protect myself, Stiles…” Heat filled your cheeks and a lump was stuck in your throat, each word getting harder and harder to pronounce.

Stiles said your name softly, before his hand found its way to your chin, slowly lifting it to look at him. His face was soft, familiar. You’ve seen every little freckle of his face about a billion times. Weirdly enough, he smelled of warm apple pie and flannel, but the smoky scent of the campfire had snuck into his hair and clothes. Your whole body tingled as his long digits curled into your hair. He gazed at you for what felt like a million years, and suddenly his soft lips fell onto yours. He felt like the soft rain on the first day of fall, where the air is still warm, but the leaves are already red. For a moment you were motionless, questioning whether or not this was really happening. Heat rose from your stomach to your pounding chest, as you reciprocated the kiss, hugging his lips tightly. Your lips fit onto his impeccably, as if they were made for each other. The tip of his tongue delicately explored your lips, asking for entrance. As your lips parted slightly, he wrapped his tongue around yours, soft, yet demanding. You said everything you couldn’t say to him before, through the way you pressed your lips onto his. His electric touch made every inch of you melt into him. As the fire between you settled down, you pulled away from him, opening your eyes gently and meeting his fulfilled gaze.

A moment passed, letting you return to reality.

“See… I just told Malia that I wanted to stay friends with her, when you interrupted us.” He mocked, with a sly grin on his face.

“O- Oh… Well, good to know.” You stuttered, leaning your head against his shoulder.

He wrapped you up in his arms, planting a soft kiss on your temple.

As the fire heated up your rosy cheeks, you were confident that he felt the same heat on his cheeks, and that the thoughts that went through your mind, went through his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I might've resurrected a character, don't think too much about it. 
> 
> Sorry, Malia, this one was tough for her, but hey, no one gets in the way of reader and Stiles :)


End file.
